pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The First Move
The First Move is the the thirteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 2/25/2018. Story Kidd leads Android through Route 221, approaching an abandoned building with a sign saying “Pal Park.” They go inside, seeing that it was recently renovated on the inside, with hallways filled with energy cages. Android passes Magmar, Mime Jr., Hippowdon, Combee, Shinx, Graveler, Cherrim, Stunky, Noctowl, a Z letter Unown, Lumineon, Houndour, Silcoon and Jynx. They arrive at a large chamber, where Grings Kodai and Goone are waiting. Kodai: Ah, Kidd. I wasn’t expecting to see you in person. You’d been having Belmondo transfer a large amount of Pokémon to us. Splitting your profits. Kidd: Well, Belmondo was arrested and I was caught at the ranch. That cushy gig was no longer available. Kodai: And who do you have here? Android: You do not need to know my name to do business. Kodai: (Intrigued) Business. Kidd: I brought you something new, an Ursaring. He traded it to me. This boy is known for trading away Pokémon that he no longer needs. Android: Therefore, I want to establish a business. I obtain Pokémon that are on your list to obtain in exchange for you trading Pokémon that I need for mine. Any Pokémon that you trade to me will be available to trade back, given that their battle potential isn’t high enough for a Pokémon League. Kodai: So, you want us to trade you Pokémon that we have obtained and sometimes paid for, with only the slight possibility of re-obtaining them? Android: If you truly desire to regain them, then I can work to obtain another one. Kodai: Ha. HA! I like this kid! Cold hearted like me! You need to be that way in order to prosper in this business! Very well. Kidd, you will be paid for your new Pokémon. As for you, you may check out our collection to see what you want, and we will give you something on our list. However, you will also have to help out with our side of business as well. Goone: Sire. We have a trainer in the vicinity. Kodai: Pull it up on the screen. A large monitor forms up, showing Hugh having a picnic with Flygon, Leavanny, Chatot and Togepi. Kodai’s eyes widen. Kodai: Well now! Togepi is towards the top of our list. Goone, scan the other Pokémon. Goone: Scan complete. All four of those Pokémon are on the list. Kodai: Perfect. Kidd, give the Pokémon to Goone here. Then take your new friend and obtain those Pokémon. Android: (Uncertain) I did not agree to participating in the action of stealing Pokémon. Kodai: I did say you had to help out, didn’t I? Bring back one of his Pokémon as a good will gesture. After that, I will allow you to begin trading from our reserves. Android has hostile eyes, but nods in agreement. Kidd hands Goone the Pokéballs for Ursaring, Sudowoodo and Yanmega. Kidd leads Android with her, going down a new hallway. Goone goes with them, putting the new Pokémon in energy cages. Ursaring joins a Teddiursa, the two happy to unite. Yanmega and Sudowoodo are stored in a cage together. A female Weavile sits depressed in a cage with a Piloswine as Kidd and Android pass by. Weavile stirs as she sees them, running up and pushing her claws to the energy wall. Weavile: (Desperately) Weavile! We! We! Kidd keeps looking straight ahead, eyes closed as her expression looks heartbroken. End Scene Hugh, Flygon, Leavanny, Chatot and Togepi are having lunch, Togepi chirping happily as Hugh feeds it. Hugh: Eat up! This will help you grow big and strong! Chatot: Rawck! Big and strong! Big and strong! Togepi finishes its food, as it begins to wander. Leavanny follows behind it, scooping it up playfully. Togepi chirps with excitement as Leavanny swings it around, Hugh laughing. Hugh: Careful there guys! This area may be secluded, but there are supposed to strong Pokémon around here! We’ll train to get ready for the Sinnoh League! We may have to catch a few more friends, just to have enough for full battles. Flygon: (Uneasy) Fly. Hugh: Huh? What’s up Flygon? Flygon: Fly, fly. Flygon motions its head to indicate the area around it, as Hugh stops to listen. The trill of Togepi echoes through the area, with not much else occurring. Hugh: No sound. There’s nothing around us. No Pokémon. Chatot: Rawck! Pokémon! Pokémon! Chatot is looking towards the sky, as Hugh uses his arm to block out the sun to look up. A lone Ninjask flies high above them, out of range for them to hear the buzzing of its wings. It remains stationary, as if watching them. Hugh: A scout?! Hugh stands up, on high alert. Flygon flaps its wings and Levitates into the air, getting the attention of Leavanny and Togepi. Leavanny: Levan? Togepi: Priii! The grass glows around them, as grass roots shoot out of the ground, wrapping around Hugh, Leavanny and Togepi. Flygon and Chatot manage to fly out of range, when the two are struck by a Seed Bomb. They drop down, as Gourgeist appears and spews Leech Seed. The seeds grow roots that ensnare Flygon and Chatot, draining their energy as they are pinned down. Hugh: No! Togepi: (Crying) Prii! Kidd, Chimchar, Android and Gourgeist approach. Chimchar rests on Kidd’s shoulder. Kidd: Hello sweetie. Thank you for your donation to our collection. Hugh: (Looking at Android) You! Why are you doing this?! Do you truly not care about Pokémon at all?! Android: I apologize for the inconvenience. However, this is a necessity for me. Hugh: Not true! You can go your whole life without stooping down to a level where you steal Pokémon! Kidd: Says the innocent kid who’s never had to make such a decision. Chimchar, let’s grab that Togepi. Chimchar: Chim! Chimchar’s eyes glow green, as it causes the Grass Knot that is holding Togepi to move towards Kidd. Hugh: No! Chatot, use Chatter! Leavanny, Air Slash! Chatot lets out a distorting sound, hitting Chimchar and confusing it. The Grass Knot ends, releasing Togepi and Leavanny. Togepi runs back towards Hugh. Leavanny’s scythe arm shimmers with wind energy, swinging it and firing several saw blades. Chimchar is hit and knocked back. Kidd: Android! What are you doing?! Fight as well! Android: Apologies. Trick-or-Treat. Gourgeist forms an energy jack-o-lantern, firing it at Leavanny. Leavanny glows with a ghost aura, as it fires Shadow Ball as well. Leavanny is knocked back, taking heavy damage. Hugh: What?! Android: Leavanny is now part Ghost. Shadow Ball. Hugh: Urgh. Flygon, get free with Dragon Claw! Free Chatot! Flygon’s claws are covered in green scaled dragon energy, as it tears through the Leech Seed roots. It frees Chatot, as Chatot flies and intercepts Shadow Ball, taking no damage. Android: Trick-or-Treat to Shadow Ball. Hugh: Chatot, use Taunt! Kidd: Chimchar, Fake Out! Chatot begins to talk, as Chimchar dashes in, hands glowing orange. It claps its hands, releasing a shock wave that startles Chatot. Android fires Trick-or-Treat, which hits Flygon. Gourgeist forms Shadow Ball, firing it. Hugh: Leavanny, Protect! Flygon, Rock Slide! Flygon extends its wings, glowing white as several boulders form and circle around it. Leavanny raises a blue barrier to Protect itself from Shadow Ball. Flygon shoots the Rock Slide forward them hitting Gourgeist and Chimchar. Chimchar flips back out of it, as Gourgeist floats back. Android: Trick-or-Treat to Shadow Ball. Hugh: Chatot, take it this time! Then use Synchronoise! Kidd: Synchonoise?! Chimchar, take that thing out with Flamethrower! Hugh: Leavanny, disrupt it with Air Slash! Gourgeist fires Trick-or-Treat, Chatot flying straight at it. Chimchar prepares to breathe Flamethrower, as Leavanny fires Air Slash faster. The Air Slash crashes into Flamethrower right as Chimchar fires it, blowing Chimchar back. Togepi laughs at this. Chatot takes the Trick-or-Treat, as it then screeches an inaudible sound with multi-colored sound waves. Gourgeist is the only one who can hear the attack, grimacing in pain. Kidd: Oh, stupid! Hypno, use Poison Gas! Kidd opens a Pokéball, choosing Hypno. Hypno: Hypno. Hypno releases a dark green gas at Hugh’s team, Hugh holding Togepi up. Hugh: Your time to shine, Togepi! Use Safeguard! Togepi: Priiiii! Togepi forms a silver barrier around its team, protecting them from the Poison Gas. Togepi then glows blue, as it is lifted out of Hugh’s hands from Psychic. Togepi cries in distress as it soars at Hypno. Hugh: Leavanny, use Leaf Storm around Togepi! Togepi, Double Edge attack! Leavanny points its scythe arms forward, a vortex of leaves spiraling forward, going around Togepi. Leaf Storm hits Hypno and stops the Psychic, though the wind of the Leaf Storm carries Togepi forward. Togepi glows with a silver aura as it rams Hypno with Double Edge. Hypno goes soaring back, while Grass Knots shoot up and catch Togepi in midair. Togepi flails again to get free, as Hugh points forward. Hugh: Flygon, Dragon Claw! Leavanny, Leaf Storm! Chatot, Synchronoise! Kidd: Thing 1, block Flygon with Ice Punch! Chimchar, Flamethrower! Kidd throws her Pokéball, choosing Thing 1. Thing 1: Wea! Thing 1 forms an ice energy fist, as she clases with Flygon’s Dragon Claw. Leavanny fires Leaf Storm, as Chimchar intercepts it with Flamethrower. Chatot uses Synchronoise, causing Gourgeist to be unable to attack. Kidd: Well? Are you going to actually do anything here?! Android: Gourgeist is currently my only Pokémon on hand that I use for battle. And his team has completely overwhelmed it. Kidd: What about your new Milotic? Android: Ill-advised. I have not used it in battle, so the chances of it having moves that are an efficient match up against him are low, considering the strength and type advantage of his Leavanny. Kidd: Ugh! I have to do everything around here! Thing 1, Avalanche! Thing 1 glows with a light blue aura, as a storm cloud forms over Hugh’s side. Ice boulders rain out of the cloud, threatening to crush them. Hugh, Flygon, Leavanny and Chatot are buried under the Avalanche. Kidd swipes Togepi from the Grass Knot, beginning to run. Kidd: Retreat! Hypno, Poison Gas! Hypno sits up, releasing Poison Gas around her side. Flygon bursts out of the Avalanche with Dragon Claw, panting heavily. Hugh pushes his way free, helping to dig Leavanny and Chatot out. He looks at the other side, the Poison Gas blowing away to reveal Kidd and Android were gone. Hugh: No! Togepi! Kidd offers Togepi to Kodai, Togepi looking frightened. Kodai: Excellent job, Kidd. You are quickly becoming our biggest earner. Kidd: You flatter me, sir. Kodai: As for you. (He looks at Android) Your performance out there was pitiful. If you can’t offer up a desired Pokémon to us, then we will not trade with you. Now, either offer up a Pokémon, or suffer the consequences. Kidd: He has a Milotic. Kodai: (Intrigued) A Milotic?! You have been holding out on me! Android: With all due respect, I had not offered it up because you hadn’t offered a trade yet. Kodai: Well, I’m changing the rules now. Goone. Goone walks over to Android, sucker punching him in the stomach. Android cringes forward, as Goone takes a Pokéball from him. Goone opens it, choosing Milotic. Milotic: Milo! Kodai: (Eyes glistening) Remarkable! Put it in the collection. Goone nods his head, returning Milotic. He takes Milotic and Togepi away to put into cages, as Kodai grins. Hugh makes it to the Sandgem Town Pokémon Center, getting his Pokémon to Nurse Joy. He then rushes out the door, bumping into Wyatt as he enters. Wyatt: Whoa, Hugh! What’s the rush?! Hugh: I’m heading to Officer Jenny! My Togepi was stolen! Rosa: (Entering) Stolen? Was it by a girl with large pigtails? Hugh: And that trading fanatic! Wyatt: Kidd and Android? At least we know the GPS worked. Hugh: What, what are you talking about? Rosa: The girl stole our Pokémon too, and we plan on getting them back. You should join us. Hugh: Of course! We need to go now! Wyatt: Hold up! We should go to Professor Rowan. He has some assistants that are strong trainers, like that Gary guy. We could use his help. Hugh: Fine, fine. But let’s hurry! Main Events * Android joins the Kodai Network. * Android's Ursaring, Kidd's Sudowoodo, Kidd's Yanmega, Android's Milotic and Hugh's Togepi are all added to the Collection. * Android's Gourgeist reveals it has learned Trick-or-Treat. * Hugh's Vibrava is revealed to have evolved into Flygon and learned Dragon Claw. * Hugh's Leavanny reveals it has learned Air Slash. * Hugh's Togepi reveals it knows Safeguard and Double Edge. * Kidd's Thing 1 reveals she knows Avalanche. Characters * Hugh * Wyatt * Rosa Villains * Kodai Network ** Grings Kodai ** Goone ** Kidd Summers ** Android Pokémon * Flygon (Hugh's) * Leavanny (Hugh's) * Chatot (Hugh's) * Togepi (Hugh's) * Chimchar (Kidd's) * Hypno (Kidd's) * Thing 1 the Weavile (Kidd's) * Gourgeist (Android's) * Ninjask (Goone's) In the Collection * Magmar * Mime Jr. * Hippowdon * Combee * Shinx * Graveler * Cherrim * Stunky * Noctowl * Unown (Z form) * Lumineon * Houndour * Silcoon * Jynx * Teddiursa (Rosa's) * Ursaring (Android's) * Sudowoodo (Kidd's) * Yanmega (Kidd's) * Thing 2 the Weavile (Kidd's) * Piloswine * Milotic (Android's) Trivia * The majority of the Pokémon in the collection here were the petrified Pokémon in Crowning the Savior. * Android becomes uncertain of working with this group, including the idea of stealing Pokémon. * All the members of Hugh's team were Pokémon that were freed from the Collection in The Collector. * Thing 2 the Weavile is shown, her desperately trying to get Kidd's attention. * This is the first time that Wyatt and Rosa have merely a cameo role. They are either the main characters or not in the episodes (in the Tobias specials). * Hugh's Togepi knowing Double Edge is based off Gold's Togebo from the Pokémon Adventures manga. Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Kodai Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc